


Dolce gattino

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nata per essere la mia ragazza [6]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Cat, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, What-If, secret kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ranma è davvero strano in tutto, è insolito persino il suo modo di ubriacarsi.Scritta su questa puntata: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3UdUSGyliA.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 556.★ Prompt/Traccia: 6. Da ubriaco A si comporta come fosse un animale.





	Dolce gattino

Dolce gattino

 

Akane si voltò, sentiva un miagolio continuo provenire dalla palestra. Si alzò in piedi, si passò entrambe le mani sulla gonna appianando le pieghe e chiuse il libro dei compiti, si allontanò dal tavolo della cucina e percorse i corridoi.

< Mia sorella oggi è dal dottore, quindi non può aver fatto entrare dei gattini randagi. Per quanto riguarda Shampoo al momento è in un allenamento estremo sulle montagne con sua nonna e le sue allieve, non dovrebbe essere neanche lei.

Che sia entrato un gatto randagio? > si chiese. Raggiunse la palestra e aprì la porta di legno scorrevole, entrò e se la chiuse alle spalle.

Due occhi brillarono nell’oscurità e il miagolio si ripeté.

< Non è troppo grande per essere un gatto? > si domandò Akane. Si mise in posizione di combattimento e accese la luce.

Sul pavimento della palestra c’erano delle lattine vuote di birra e dei piattini per il saké, dove rimanevano dei rimasugli del liquore al riso.

Ranma era accucciato per terra, le corse incontro e miagolò nuovamente, strusciandosi contro le gambe della ragazza.

“Guarda un po’…” disse la giovane. Si sedette sul pavimento della palestra e annusò, sentendo un forte odore di alcolici provenire dal corpo del coetaneo.

“Credevo ti trasformassi in gatto solo quando ti spaventi troppo a causa dei felini, ma a quanto pare può succedere anche se ti ubriachi.

Figuriamoci se non dovevi complicarmi ancor di più la vita. Questa casa è un manicomio da quando sei arrivato” si lamentò Akane. Sospirò e appoggiò la testa sulla guancia, accarezzando distrattamente la testa del giovane, che si accoccolò sulle sue gambe, accucciandosi.

Akane giocherellò con il codino, passando l’indice sul baffo di drago e sospirò.

Ranma iniziò a fare le fusa, teneva gli occhi chiusi e si passava la mano sul viso, leccandone il dorso. S’inumidì la pelle di saliva.

“Dimmi, miagolavi perché ti senti solo? O forse hai fame?” chiese Akane.

Ranma riaprì gli occhi, la sua bocca era piegata in un ghigno felino. Miagolò nuovamente, mentre teneva braccia e gambe strette al corpo come zampe di gatto.

“Mi sa proprio di sì. Questa situazione non è sostenibile. Sai, potresti cercare di mangiarti P-chan e sarebbe un bel guaio.

Non potresti fare come tutti gli altri quando si ubriacano e semplicemente addormentarti?” chiese Akane.

Gli fece dei grattini sotto il mento, Ranma si strusciò contro la sua mano e fece delle fusa più forti. Si sdraiò a pancia in su sulle sue gambe e scalciò piano.

< L’ultima volta come avevo fatto a farlo smettere? > si domandò Akane.

Ranma si rimise a gattoni, si sporse e le posò un bacio sulle labbra, facendo dei bassi miagolii soffocati.

Akane s’irrigidì, arrossendo e sgranò gli occhi, rimase immobile respirando piano.

< Ora ricordo. Si era bagnato, però… con quella vecchietta quando era piccolo erano bastati amore e gentilezza > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio.

Ranma mugolò e ricadde pesantemente all’indietro, rimase steso sul pavimento russando forte, la bocca spalancata e il viso arrossato.

Akane sorrise e si rialzò in piedi.

“Perfetto, ora è una normale sbornia. Considerando che dimentica tutto ogni volta che l’effetto della tecnica dei gatti finisce e che è anche ubriaco non penso rammenterà questo piccolo segreto” disse. Si allontanò, chiuse la luce della palestra e uscì, diretta verso la cucina.

 


End file.
